Many types of conventional, petrochemically powered vehicles have been designed for various applications, and which each include a combustion engine that burns various types of gasoline and diesel fuels to power the engine. Such vehicles are often designed to enable the efficient utilization of such fuels to improve the performance of the vehicle for a particular application, and the distance the vehicle can travel with a fixed amount of fuel. Additional capabilities attempt to reduce the emissions of various combustion by-products, which include vapors, gases, and particles. Prior systems, devices, and methods have been contemplated that attempt to optimize such performance, improve fuel utilization, and reduce emissions. Some such attempts have included efforts to adjust properties of fuels prior to combustion, adjust the combustion processes during fuel burn, and modify the constituents of combustion by-products prior to emission.